Ballistica Prime
The Ballistica Prime is the Prime variant of the Ballistica. It was released in alongside Hydroid Prime and Nami Skyla Prime. Characteristics This weapon deals primarily damage. Special Mechanics: *Firing mechanics are not the same as the Ballistica and the Rakta Ballistica. Instead, behaves much more like bows such as the Paris, with the ability to fire both uncharged shots as well as more powerful charged shots. **Charged Shots deal double the damage of uncharged shots and have of Punch Through. *Every shot (whether charged or uncharged) costs four ammo and fires four projectiles. *Enemies killed with a charged shot will be turned into a ghost. **Each ghost lasts for 7 seconds **The enemy must be within 50 meters of the user for this effect to happen Advantages: *High damage – effective against Armor. **Highest damage of any secondary. *Charged shots deal high damage. *Good charge critical chance. *No projectile arc when firing charged or uncharged. *Has 2 and 1 polarity slot. Disadvantages: *Must be charged for higher power shots. *Charged shot still consumes 4 ammo, meaning this weapon only has eight shots per reload (at base magazine size) regardless of how you fire it, unlike the other members of the Ballistica family. *Has a slightly lower than average zoom. *Attacks have slight travel time. *Low damage makes it less effective against Shields. *Alarming (but supposed to be silent) Comparisons: Notes *Unlike other burst-fire weapons, the number in the arsenal reflects the total damage per barrage rather than the damage per shot. The actual damage listed is divided between the amount of bolts fired. *If an enemy dies to a Gas Status Effect caused by a charged shot, they will leave behind a 'ghost'. *If multiple enemies are killed with the same charged shot (perhaps due to a Gas Status Effect or Punch Through) they will all become ghosts. *It should be noted that the ghosts created by this weapon do not act like other "minions" made by similar skills (Nekros' Shadows Of The Dead, Inaros' Devour). These spawn under a neutral affiliation of sorts, and will not attack other enemies unless provoked first. **Because of the above, and their short lifespan, it's more effective to consider using these ghosts as distractions or blockades (in doorways, corridors etc). *Ghosts do not block bullets/projectiles (similar to Mirage's clones). *Does NOT create a ghost of the following enemies when killed by the charged shot: **Bursas **Stalker, however, the Shadow Stalker can be turned into a ghost for reasons unknown. **Juggernaut *Eximus enemies killed by a charged shot will become ghosts of their non-Eximus versions. *If an enemy that spawns minions (such as Drahk/Hyekka Masters or Sniper Crewmen) are killed via charge shot, it is possible for them to spawn a minion (ie Drahk/Hyekka/Ratel/etc) that is friendly but expires along with the ghost that spawned them. Media Ballistica prime ghost.jpg|Example of a Ghost Warframe Ballistica Prime, Better than the Rakta? - 3 Forma Build thesnapshot Patch History *Fixed Ballistica Prime not creating proper ‘Ghost’ on Charged Attack kill. *Introduced. }} See Also *Paris, a silent primary bow. *Dread, the Stalker's personal primary bow. *Attica, the primary counterpart of this weapon. *Rakta Ballistica, Red Veil custom version. *Ballistica, the non primed counterpart. fr:Ballisticade:Ballistica Prime Category:Prime Category:Single Sidearm Category:Tenno Category:Update 21 Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Puncture Damage Weapons Category:Burst Fire